Mecha and Monsters from Neo Ranga
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1998 anime series Neo Ranga. Neo Ranga Neo Ranga (ネオランガ), also named Double M (for Mysterious Monster), was a time kyoshin that rebelled against Tao in prehistoric times. Since then he has killed other kyoshin and became an ocean god for the people of Barou. In terms of size he is 18 meters tall and possesses a 25 meter long tail. All three of his forms are capable of flight via retractable wings on his back, sensing other kyoshin, and regenerating from most wounds via photosynthesis. Due to prolonged exposure in the ocean his body became highly akin to that of coral reefs, making him more armored that normal kyoshin. Dormant Stage Neo Ranga's main form for the first thirty eight episodes of the series until the Suura inside him begins to fuse with his being. Powers include swimming, red energy beams and balls from the swirls on his pectorals, an invisible heat rat capable of melting steal also from his pectoral swirls, extendable fingers, turning his hands into blades such as swords, axes, and scythes, spawning spiked swords from the torso that can create energy tornadoes upon striking the ground, extendable bull horns in the head, and using his blood to bring in animate objects to life. Awakened Stage Neo Ranga's new form that appears from episode 39 through 48 once his inner Suura fuses with him. He retains most of his powers with greater strength but has not displayed his invisible heat ray, torso energy balls, or life granting blood. In addition he has some access to his former time based capabilities such as the Door of Time which allows him to steal random objects in the past such as Ibuki's ASE Launcher and use them. Ranga Neo Ranga's true form used to defeat Akasa in the final episode. In this form he can use time itself to teleport anywhere at will and has three Mirrors of Time on his torso that directly reflect any enemy attack back at them. Rogue Kyoshin Reiya Reiya (レヤ) was a kyoshin that appears in episode 17. It was a dying kyoshin worshiped by the people of Reno City until it was awakened by Neo Ranga's arrival. Aside from high jumping it possessed no known powers and died in a puddle of goo within hours after leaving its rock home. It is possible it may have been an oceanic kyoshin like Neo Ranga due to its fish-like tail. Minakata Minakawa (ミナカタ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 23, 24, and 25. It was a water kyoshin capable of manipulating water to form water walls, pump enemies with water, and could turn water around it into ice. Like Neo Ranga it was capable of swimming. It was reconstructed in episode 26 as Enhanced Minakata which it could still swim and was equipped with a harpoon, but was easily defeated by Neo Ranga. Salume Salume (サルメ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 27 and 28. It was a music kyoshin capable of extending its arms long distances. Neo Ranga's song of Barou weakened its body to the point of crumbling and falling apart. Unlike other kyoshin in the series it was distinctly feminine. Yamase Yamase (ヤマセ) was a kyoshin that appears in episode 31. It was a festival kyoshin with an umbrella stored on its right shoulder capable of bouncing melee attacks and producing hurricane force winds upon spinning. For melee it was able to use its paddle-like arms. It was quickly defeated by Neo Ranga while filming for a game show. It was reconstructed in episode 32 as Kamikaze Yamase where it was armed with bombs all over its body, but was easily defeated by Neo Ranga. Yoshino Yoshino (ヨシノ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 33 and 34. It was a plant kyoshin that used photosynthesis like Neo Ranga to grow its body. After being uncovered in a mountain near Osaka it was sent to attack Neo Ranga only to be ripped to pieces and thrown into the ocean. Hatsune Hatsune (ハツネ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 35 and 36. It was an agriculture kyoshin that could emit ivory vines from all over its lower half and had head cannons that could launch pods to drain enemies of all their water. It was quickly defeated by Neo Ranga while it attacked Japan during Christmas thanks to his body absorbing water from during a snow storm. Advanced Special Equipment The Advanced Special Equipment (先進特殊装備), or ASE (エース) for short, appear throughout the series as bipedal tank-like walkers used by the Self Defense Force. The are armed with a 4-barreled 30mm multipurpose cannon, TOW guided missiles, a 105mm low pressure gun, and a weapons pack that grants a 12.7mm machine gun, a 40mm grenade launcher, and 35mm machine gun. They can be outfitted with a crane if needed. *'Height': 5 meters *'Width': 3.12 meters *'Weight': 12.5 tons *'Maximum Speed': 45 kilometers per hour Big ASE Big ASE (ビッグエース) was a large mech that appears in episodes 14, 22, and 23. Powers include high jumping, an abdomen clamp, a pair of 125mm cannons on the head, and a vulcan gun on each arm. Due to its sheer weight it required a power cord in order to function. Big ASE was later mass produced to assist Ibuki in episodes 41, 42, 43, and 44. Tao's Kyoshin Ibuki Ibuki (イブキ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 41, 42, 43, 44, and 45. It was a charismatic kyoshin used by the Japanese government to fight Neo Ranga and was given Self Defense Force technology to fight back including cannons in each shoulder, flamethrowers around the body, and a homing cannon called the ASE Launcher. Like Neo Ranga is was capable of flight. It was defeated by its own ASE Launcher once Neo Ranga used the Door of Time to take it during the battle. Appa Appa (アパー) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 44 and 46. It was one of the kyoshin that came out of Tao's black hole to assist Akasa. It was capable of levitation and emitting goo tentacles from four ports under the head that caused low explosions upon detachment. During their global trip to warn humanity it went to Japan to fight Neo Ranga and was quickly defeated. Plutiwee Plutiwee (プルティウイ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 46 and 48. It was one of the kyoshin that came out of Tao's black hole to assist Akasa. It possessed two bodies that were linked by a cable at the head and was capable of flight. In the final episode it rebelled to assist Neo Ranga in combat only for Akasa to obliterate it in a single shockwave. Akasa Akasa (アカサ) was a kyoshin that appears in episodes 41, 46,and 48 and serves as the most powerful kyoshin loyal to Tao. It was a space kyoshin capable of levitation, an armored body that could survive Tao's black hole, teleport, and tap into Tao's power to produce shockwaves strong enough to split the Pacific Ocean. After Yuki weakened Akasa's body from the inside it was destroyed when using one of Neo Ranga's swords into Ranga's Mirror of Time.